My Turn to Save You
by Skyl3r-M0on
Summary: Amu's dad is in rehab. The whole gang, now including Utau and her boyfriend Kukai, are all in the same community college, and they're stronger than ever. However, now Ikuto's past is coming back from him and he doesn't know where to turn. He can't tell Amu. They're already fighting a lot as it is. Now the real question is, why is Amu's dad trying to help him? (Save Me Sequel) R
1. Chapter 1

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello! Here is the first chapter to the sequel! I hope you enjoy!**

**Amu: Yaay! It's the sequel!**

**Ikuto: Why are you so excited?!**

**Amu: Because we all get to learn more about you!**

**Ikuto: What?...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yep, it's all about you now ;)**

**Ikuto: Crap...**

* * *

"Hurry up loser," Amu called to Ikuto as she waited at the door. They were on their way to visit her dad at the Rehab.

It's been 3 months since he was admitted in and so far they were seeing a bit of progress. The rehab center had him taking anger management and he was in an AA group where they helped him with the whole alcohol issue.

Him and Ikuto we're still not very fond of each other, but they were civil. Well as civil as a father and his daughters boyfriend could be with each other. The only reason why Tsumugu was okay with it was because he knew that Ikuto made Amu happy happy.

"Okay, let's go." Ikuto said as he walked out of the hallway and to the front door where Amu was. Grabbing her hand he led us out and to the car.

"So how much longer do we have to do this?" Ikuto asked, pulling out of the parking lot. He knew that this was a part of the deal they'd made with him, but he was getting sick of having to visit the guy every two weeks. Anyone could tell that they didn't like each other, it was clear as day, but when Amu's dad just sat and glared at him that whole time, it drove Ikuto nuts.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Amu scolded. It was the same thing every visit. Ikuto would complain about coming, but wouldn't take her up on her offer to go alone. "it's not that bad and it's like an hour out of your day once every two weeks, get over it."

"I don't care about the hour," He shot back. "I'm just sick of sitting there and getting dirty looks from your dad for no reason."

Amu sighed. She understood what he meant and she didn't really like it either, but they had made a promise and Amu knew that she had to keep it. "Look, I know this isn't exactly what you want to do, and I don't either, but we made a deal with him."

"Also, I want him in my life again Ikuto." She continued. "I want to be able to be on good terms with my dad again and not be afraid that he'll hit me. This is my way of fixing my past."

Ikuto nodded in defeat. He knew nothing he could say would make her change her mind so he gave up trying.

**Time Skip**

"So how's school?" Tsumugu asked trying to make conversation. Amu and Ikuto have been sitting with him for nearly 40 minutes, and Ikuto was about to jump out of a window. Today Tsumugu wouldn't even make eye contact with him and he didn't know why. He actually thought that they were almost on good terms till now.

"Um it's going well, I guess." Amu answered "I'm a few spots from being at the top of my class, and it does help that all the professors like me."

Tsumugu chuckled. "You were always such a teachers pet."

"Hey, it helped bring up my grades a bit!" She shrugged with a smirk. Her dad shook his head in amusement at his daughter.

They had both kept their end of the bargain. He was getting better and she was visiting him so they could bond. He would've been happier if her idiot boyfriend didn't come with. There was something about him that Tsumugu just really didn't like about him. Not to mention he recognized the Tsukiyomi name, but he couldn't remember from where.

He knew it wasn't a good thing though, since the only other people he knew were pretty much scum, that dealt with drugs or other things. So he knew he had to keep a close eye on Ikuto.

"Okay," The intercome blarred. "visiting hours are now over. Please make your way to the exit in the back."

"Alright, well I guess we should get going." Amu said as she got up from her seat. Ikuto got up after her and they said their goodbyes before making their way out. It was a silent car ride back home as Ikuto sat and seethed. Amu figured it had to be about her dad so she didn't bother bringing it up. She knew him well enough to just let him sulk about it for a bit and eventually he'll get over it. She didn't understand it though. How could two people hate each other that much?

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay it's not that great, but it'll get better:)**

**Amu: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyl3r-M0on: I just realize how out of character Rima is in this story...it's a little weird actually.**

**Rima: I act more like Utau than I do myself.**

**Amu: It's true.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Anyways, on with the story :)**

* * *

"Okay class dismissed." The professor said. Students quickly began to file out of the class room either to go for lunch or to their next class. The little pinkette being one of them got up and made her way to the door. She was going out for lunch with Ikuto since this was her last class. On Tuesdays it was usually the days when they both had short days so they'd leave early and just hang out together for the rest of the day. Today was no different.

"Hey beautiful." Ikuto said when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him and his car. Standing straight from his leaning position on the car and caught her in him arms and leaned down to peck her lips before looking down and smiling at her. They'd been together for about 5 months now and he still couldn't get enough of her kisses. He made it his daily task to kiss her every chance he got. "Where do you want to go out for lunch today?"

Amu had her hand on his chest and was absent mindedly playing with the buttons on his flannel button up. She stood there and thought before looking up into Ikuto's eyes. "I'm really craving pizza."

"Pizza it is." Ikuto said before unwinding his arms from her. He turned around and opened the door for her then walked around the car to the drivers side. Slipping into the car he pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way to little Caesars. Amu's favourite place to get pizza.

When they arrived to their destination, Ikuto opened the car door for Amu. He did this all the time and it slightly annoyed Amu. She felt like he was pampering her too much, but she couldn't lie appreciated the effort and she thought it was really romantic and cute.

"I can open my door you know." She said while stepping out of the car.

Ikuto shrugged. "I know, but I'm a gentleman, it's my duty to make sure that my gorgeous princess doesn't have to lift a finger under any circumstances."

Amu rolled her eyes and chuckled. He stopped calling her 'strawberry-chan' about 2 months back and changed her nickname to princess for some reason. She didn't really mind though. "Yeah whatever prince charming, can we just go in and get this princess her pizza?"

"We shall my lady" He said as he bowed slightly and extended his hand, palm up towards her.

Amu placed her hand in his and they began walking into the restaurant. When the got in a waitress directed them to a table and they took their seat. They were handed their menus and then the waitress left so they could decide what to order.

Amu changed her mind about the pizza and ordered macaroni and cheese instead with a side of crazy bread. Ikuto just went for 3 slices of a Hawaiian pizza.

"So how was your day?" Ikuto asked handing the waitress his menu after they ordered.

Amu rolled her eyes as she thought back to her long yet also short day. First she had American Literature first thing in the morning and then she went straight to Speech and Rhetorical Studies and after that she had her last class which was Entrepreneurial Studies. "Busy as hell, how about you?"

He shrugged. "It was a pretty chill day."

"Ikuto! Amu!" A voice yelled. Both Amu and Ikuto recognized it but didn't bother looking for where it came from. They just chose to continue their earlier conversation and ignore the tall blond with long pigtail that was approaching them. Utau was latching onto Kukai's arm, but then leg go and grabbed his hand when they finally reached Amu and Ikuto. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're hunting elephants, tell me if you see any." Ikuto said sarcastically. One of his biggest pet peeves was when people asked stupid questions like that.

"Funny." Utau said, her voice monotone as she glared down at Ikuto.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Kukai asked as he pulled out a seat next to Ikuto. He turned the seat around and sat on it backwards with his arms crossed at the top of the chair. Utau took the seat next to Amu across from him.

Amu looked at Ikuto as a way of asking him if they had anything planned, but all he did was shake head. She shrugged."Nothing I guess, you guys planning something?"

"Great!" Utau cheered. "We're having a party at my place tonight, and I expect you both to be there."

"Who's coming?" Ikuto asked.

"Who ever wants to come," She shrugged. "I told a bunch of people about it earlier today so we'll see tonight."

Amu nodded. "Well you'll see us there."

**Time Skip**

"So what are you wearing to Utau's party?" Rima asked. She came over before the party so they could get ready together. Amu started getting used to the whole hair pulling thing and just learned to hold still when Rima did her hair. That's why she was biting her lip to hold in the scream as Rima straightened her hair. Amu was glad it was the last strand she she shot up from her chair and went to her closet.

"Um, not sure." She said reaching in and shuffling through her clothes. Due to the fact that it was reaching mid-September, it was starting to get chilly so she went for tight white skinny jeans, but she didn't know what shirt to go with it. "Can you find me a shirt that looks good with these?"

In about two seconds flat Amu had a shirt thrown at her face. She caught it before it hit the ground and took a look at it. It was a black and white stripped shirt. Shrugging, she decided to go with it.

"And put your beige cardigan on with it." Rima told her as she changed into her outfit for the night. She was going for blue wash was skinny jeans and a red tube top with and black leather jacket.

When they were finished getting dressed they got ready to leave. Amu decided to take her motorbike tonight since she was meeting Ikuto at the party. Plus now that her and Ikuto were dating she usually just always got a ride with him, so she hadn't rode her baby in weeks, almost months. She grabbed her keys and they were on their way out.

"I am never riding on that death trap again!" Rima screamed when she hopped off of the bike. Earlier she was excited to get on since she'd never been on one before but she immediately regretted it. She didn't know that it was that fast. They got there pretty quick, but to Rima, it wasn't worth the loss of her perfect curls or bug that got in her hair on the way there.

"You're so over-dramatic." Amu said as she laughed at the whining short girl. Climbing off, the bike with Rima, they made their way up to Utau's apartment. When they got to her floor, they could already hear the music and could feel the bass thumping. It only got louder once they got in, and the place was filled. Amu recognized a lot of people from school but she had never really spoken to them. Just a head nod in the hall and she was gone.

"Glad you could make it!" Utau shouted over the music as she approached the two girls. Rima grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where's your make up and curler!"

Utau looked scared but pointed down the hall to where her bedroom was. "Make up's in the third drawer on the right and curlers under the sink."

"What's her problem?" Utau asked after Rima bolted down the hall.

Amu chuckled. "She had a rough ride here."

Utau shook her head and smirked. She was still getting used to Rima's random outburst and sudden overreactions.

"So where are the guys?" Amu asked, glancing around in the hopes of spotting them.

"In the living room," Utau replied as she led Amu down the hall. They shuffled through several people. Some sober, and some not so sober.

Amu shook her head. The party had only been going on for just barely 2 hours and people were already so drunk that Amu almost got puked on.

_Some people just really didn't know how to hold their alcohol. _Amu thought as she hopped over an unconscious body. They took a turn to the left and entered the living room were they saw immediately saw the guys lounging on the couch. The girls walked over to them and Utau was instantly pulled down onto Kukai's lap. Ikuto patted his to signal Amu to sit down but she shook her head. She hated sitting on peoples lap. She thought it was weird for some reason.

However Ikuto wasn't about to have it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. His arm snaked around her waist and trapped her so she couldn't up. He placed his head on her shoulder and whined for her to stay and eventually she caved. Her arms went around his neck and the rolls switched as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Had anything to drink yet?" Ikuto asked.

"Naw, I brought my bike tonight so I don't plan on it." Amu answered.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I haven't rode my baby in months." Amu told him. "I miss her."

"You can ride me any day though." He smirked. He squeezed her tight in his arms pulling her closer.

She laughed and playfully slapped his chest. "Funny, but no. I just missed the adrenaline rush I got when I rode my bike."

Ikuto nodded. "Makes sense, but it sucks that I won't be riding back with you."

"You rode here without me what's the difference?"

"There isn't one," He shrugged. "I just want to be with my princess tonight."

Amu chuckled. "You'll see me when we get home loser, just get a ride from someone sober okay?"

"But I wanna drive!" He whined. As he did a large wiff of alcohol hit Amu like a brick wall and Amu knew for sure that she wasn't letting him drive home. She didn't want him being one of those idiot that thought they were okay to drive when they really weren't and based on the intensity of his breath, he had more than enough to drink.

"Hell no." Amu said sternly. "You're not driving tonight."

"But Am-"

She stopped him short with a kiss before pulling away and looking him dead in the eyes. "Promise me you won't drive tonight. If you have to stay the night, then stay, but please don't drive home."

Though Ikuto was drunk, he could tell that Amu was serious. He numbly nodded and pulled her down for a kiss. Simple yet passionate.

"I promise." He whispered when he leaned back.

**Time Skip**

As promised, Ikuto didn't drive that night, but he got Nagi to drive him. Like Amu, Nagi wasn't much of a drinker and didn't have a drop that night, so he was safe to drive. But unluckly for him, he had to drive his drunk girlfriend and best friend home.

However, Amu took her bike home and she was glad for it. She was only glad cause she didn't have to deal with drunk people, but something worse was waiting for her.

"Shit." She cursed as she saw her fuel light blinking. The vehicle started to slow down a bit and Amu immediately pulled over on the busy street. Cars passing honked at her and she had several drivers flip her the finger. She groaned.

Removing her helmet she ran a hand through her hair as she thought of what to do. She didn't know who to call since all her friends were suited to drive and Nagi was probably to exhausted to have to make another trip to the gas station then over to her. She felt helpless.

"Everything okay?" She heard. Her head shot up to where the sound was coming from and set eyes and a very handsome man with sparkling pearly whites, navy blue hair and stunning gold eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Amu said. "no need to worry."

She knew she was lying but she didn't want to talk to strangers. The man was attractive no doubt but Amu couldn't help it as she was looked up at the man with a confused expression. He looked exactly like Ikuto save for the man's gold eyes. She felt like this was some sort of joke. Like it was really Ikuto with colour contacts but that wouldn't make sense.

"Doesn't seem like it," He chuckled. His voice was deep and rugged and felt hypnotizing as he continued to speak. "is it a flat tire?"

She shook her head. "No, I ran out of gas."

"Oh here," He said pulling out his phone from his pocket. That's when Amu noticed that he was dressed up in a fancy suit. Amu figured he was coming from somewhere important, but she had to admit it, he looked dashing. "I'm gonna call a towing company and then I'll give you a ride home."

Amu looked at him with an unsure expression, but gave in. She didn't know what else to do, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Amu nodded and thanked him as she climbed off of her bike and followed him to his car right behind them. He opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Get comfortable princess." He said as he closed the door for her. Her snapped to look at him and her eyes followed him as he walked around the car to the drivers side. Ikuto called her princess too.

"Weird." She whispered to herself.

"What?" The man said as he took his seat.

"Nothing."

"Okay," He shrugged. "I'm just gonna make a call and then we can be on our way."

Amu nodded and just sat quietly as he made his call. Her nerves had sky rocketed way before they got into the car and now she was feeling sick. She felt awkward and nervous being in the car with this guy. Which reminded her, she didn't even know his name.

"If you don't mind me asking," Amu spoke up when he finished on the phone. "what's your name?"

"Yoru."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: OUuuuuuuuuuuuu look what we have here;)**

**Ikuto: Oh go no...**

**Amu: What's going on...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Wait and see ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello :D How are you guys?**

**Amu: I'm a little freaked out, but otherwise alright**

**Skyl3r-M0on: That's good:) Well hopefully this chapter calms you down a bit, so enjoy!**

* * *

Amu sat still and quiet the whole ride back to her house except for whenever she had to tell him to take a turn. Yoru had tried to make conversation but Amu wasn't answering back. She was too freaked out about the whole look a like thing and she didn't like talking to strangers.

"Uh thanks for the ride." Amu said as she climbed out of the car. Walking over to the tow truck behind then she talked to the guy inside it. He helped Amu take the bike from the back of the truck and then they said their goodbyes. Which left Amu and Yoru by themselves again. For some reason he hadn't left yet. Amu walked passed him so that she could bring her bike to the back parking lot but noticed that Yoru was following her.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

He shook his head and smiled down at her. He was a lot taller than her, almost Ikuto's height so she kind of had to look up at him. "No, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner with me sometime."

Without skipping a beat she denied his offer. "No thanks."

"Why not?" He asked confused. Most girls said yes without a second thought, but Amu without a second thought said no. "I helped you in your time of need, you can think of it as a way of thanking me."

"I really appreciate you helping me Yoru-san," She said smiling. It was mostly forced, but it was for the sake of being polite. "but I have a boyfriend, so I'm sorry but I can't go out for dinner with you."

"Oh that's a shame." He said pouting slightly.

_Woah, he even pouts like Ikuto!_ Amu thought as she looked at the older male.

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer Yoru-san." She said after finally parking her bike. She began to made her way to the back door of the building when Yoru called for her. She turned around and forced a smile. It had been a very long night and all she wanted was get inside and just fall asleep in her boyfriends arms, but this man was keeping her from doing so.

"Here's my number," He said handing her a business card with his name and contact information. "keep in touch."

Amu nodded and made a quick escape. Fast walking, she entered the building and got to her apartment as fast as she could.

"Thank god I'm home." She whispered as she leaned against the door, a hand on her chest as if checking her heart beat. Which was beating pretty fast in that moment. She stood straight and walked into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 3:57 am in bright bold numbers and Amu shook her head. It was nearly 4 am and she wasn't even in bed yet. She was screwed for school tomorrow.

_I guess I should go to bed now._ She thought. She turned around to head to Ikuto's bedroom but ran into a wall. Well she thought it was a wall, but before she could fully trip backwards and arm snaked around her waist and caught her.

Amu's eyes were closed expecting the hard surface of the ground but when she realized that she was pretty much hovering in mid air with an arm around her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into a pair of blue ones.

Ikuto helped her steady herself but his arm never left her waist. He looked at her confused when he noticed that she was still in her clothes from earlier that night. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why, you left like before me."

As he spoke Amu just kept staring at him with a perplexed expression. To her it seemed like Ikuto had just taken off the eye contacts and was with her yet again. His voice was a tad bit deeper than Yoru's but it still messed her up and left her brain feeling like it was frying.

"Uh yeah," She said a bit absent mindedly. Ikuto noticed that she wasn't all there at the moment. She looked distracted. "my bike ran out of gas and someone helped me out."

"What?" Ikuto asked. His voice had slight panic in it. He couldn't understand why she would be so dense as to take a ride from someone she didn't know. "Who was it? Why didn't you call me?"

"You were drunk." She deadpanned. She didn't get why he was freaking out so much. "Look I'm fine now so there's nothing to worry about. Can we just go to bed."

Ikuto could tell just by looking at her that she was exhausted. Heck if he didn't have his arm around her, she probably would've collapsed. So being the perfect gentleman that he was, he adjusted his hold on her before lifting her up into his arms bridal style. Amu wasn't prepared for that and yelped as she clutched his shirt. He chuckled when she glared up up and placed a kiss on her forehead, turning that glare into a smile.

Sweet gestures like that were another reason why Amu fell harder and harder for Ikuto everyday.

Ikuto walked them to his room and they both climbed in. Bodies intertwined they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Time Skip**

The next morning Amu had the hardest time getting up. She was still exhausted from her late night and felt like just skipping class, but she knew she couldn't. So instead she forced herself out of bed and went to shower.

To Amu everything from last night seemed like it was some weird dream that she couldn't shake out of her head. She couldn't fathom how two people could look so alike.

_They have to be twins_ Amu thought as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself before exiting the bathroom, but not before checking if the coast was clear. Even if they were dating, she still always avoided the after shower looks that Ikuto gave her. They still gave her chill but at this point she was conflicted between whether they were good chills or not.

She quickly got changed and walked out into the living room where Ikuto was. He didn't have any classes today, but he decided to drive Amu anyways, and he felt like he had no other choice since her bike wouldn't be getting her anywhere today.

"Okay let's get going." Ikuto said grabbing his keys and they were off.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: It's a little short or filler-ish, so forgive me, but stay tuned!**

**Amu: Am I on the right track with the whole twins thing!?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: You'll find out in the next chapter ;) Speaking of which, can I get at least 6 reviews before I post the next one? I really like review :$**

**Amu: You heard the lady! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyl3r-M0on: I only got 5 new reviews on the last chapter, but that fine, close enough to 6 I guess. But anyways, I just recently found out that you can make covers for your stories on here and I made out! It's nothing professional or neat, but I liked it& I also made one for "Saving You" :D**

**Amu: I've been dying for this chapter and you're telling me you were busy making a cover?!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh I've had this chapter done for a while, I just wanted to see if I could get more reviews, but I caved. I really wanted to post this, so here it is! I have move of chapter 5 typed out as well, it's pretty much done I just have to do a bit of editing, but I don't think I'll find the time cause I'm moving tomorrow, so I'll try for the day after tomorrow. ENJOY!**

* * *

Amu groaned as she exited her last class. This be a painful day for her. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep. She walked out of the building and into the parking lot as she looked for Ikuto's car, and came up with nothing. She checked her her phone and noticed that he should've been here 10 minutes earlier, but he wasn't.

She then realized that she started work in about half an hour and he was late. Unlocking her phone, she dialed his number and called him. Almost immediately it went to voicemail. Amu pulled the voice from her ear and looked at it with a perplexed expression. Ikuto always answered her call. No matter what.

Shaking her head, she brushed it off and left a simple message asking him to get here as soon as possible. She stood and waited for 5 more minutes before calling again. Still no answer. Amu groaned in frustration at her boyfriend. Where could he be was what she was asking herself.

"So we meet again." A rugged voice said. At first glance she thought that Ikuto has finally gotten here, but then she saw the man's eyes and realized that it was just Yoru. Amu fully turned to the man and looked into the same golden eyes that had been on her mine the last several hours.

"Oh hi." She said turning back around. She was scanning the parking lot just praying that Ikuto would pull in already. She really didn't want to have to have another awkward encounter with this mysterious man.

"What bring you by?" He asked as he walked close to her.

Amu took a step back to keep him at a distance, but he only closed it again. "I go to school here."

"Are you waiting for someone." He asked. He noticed her eyes roaming and followed her eyes to the parking lot.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is picking me up." She checked her phone again and cursed under her breath.

"What? Are you in a rush or something?" Yoru questioned.

"Yeah I have work in fifteen and I have no idea where he is."

"I can give you a ride if you'd like." Yoru offered earnestly. "Where do you work?"

Amu didn't know what to do yet again. She couldn't be late again or her boss would chew her out, but she didn't know whether or not it was okay for her to take another ride from him. She didn't want to have to owe him again. But on the other hand she _really_ needed to get to work.

"Come on," He pressed. "I can just give you a ride there and you won't owe me anything. I'm just doing this to help a friend."

She looked at him funny. She didn't remember agreeing to being friends with him, but she just brushed it off like it was nothing. Nodding she agreed to his offer. "Okay. I work on main street at the book store. Bookworm Luxury."

He nodded as he recognized the name. "Oh that place, yeah not too far. Let's get going."

Amu followed Yoru to his car.

"Woah." She said quietly as she starred at his car. Last night she wasn't able to see it properly from the poor light, but this care was beautiful. Amu knew a lot of cars, but this was one that she wasn't really familiar with. "What kind of car is this?"

"A 2013 Bugatti veyron." He said as he made his way around the car to the drivers side. Amu climbed into the car with him and they were off.

The whole ride to work she was distracted with the interior of the car that she didn't even notice that they'd arrived to her work place.

Yoru chuckled at her. She looked like a little girl who'd just got a new toy. "We're here."

Her head snapped to Yoru and she blushed. Looking out the window she realized they were right outside her work. She checked her phone and saw that she had 5 minutes left and sighed in relief.

Looking at Yoru she grinned. "Thanks for the ride, you really saved me again."

He waved a hand at her. "Don't mention it. You should probably get to work now before you're late."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, thanks again."

She hopped out of the car and made her way through the front door of the shop. The bell at the top of the door jingled as she walked in, alerting her boss that someone was their. Shino looked to the door and saw his employee, making him smirk as he glanced at the close them back to her.

"Hm, you're not late today, good job." He said. "Where's Ikuto, I have the book he ordered."

Amu walked over to him and went around the counter so she could put her bag away. "He didn't drop me off today, but I can give that to him tonight."

Shino nodded and handed her the book which she stuffed into her back.

"So how's school going?" He asked her, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

All she did was shrug. "It's school, it could be better but yeah it'd decent I guess."

He chuckled and nodded in understanding before his expression turned serious. "And how's your dad doing?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Shino and Ikuto were the only people that knew about her dad. Shino only found out when he noticed that every two weeks she'd take the same day off and he started getting suspicious. After a while of asking, she eventually told him, and he was supportive about it so she didn't regret telling him.

"He's doing better I guess." She said softly. "He's got 7 more months until the deal is over. But I think by then he'll be fine, but who know."

"So what do you need me to do today?"

Shino knew she was trying to change the subject but he just let her without a fuss. Glancing behind him to a cart in front of the check out counter he nodded towards it. "I need you to organize the new arrivals. Then I need you to reorganize the kids books. Some brat walked in earlier today and rearranged everything."

Amu groaned as she looked at the cart behind him. It was filled with books, and she hated rearranging the kids section. It wasn't hard for her to do, but it was how frequent she did it since kids just loved messing up that aisle. She could name all of those books in order from left to right do to how many times she had organize them.

"Okay well I have to call Ikuto first, to let him know that I got to work okay."

Walking to the back of the store for a little privacy, she pulled her phone and dialed his number. This time he picked up.

"Hey where are you?" He said as he answered her call.

"That what I should be asking you," She shot back. "I'm at work now but I waited and called but you never picked up. Why weren't you answering?"

"I got caught up with something," He answered. "and how'd you get to work?"

"A friend drove me." She told him.

"Why do you say that like I don't know them?" He asked skeptically. Ikuto knew all of her friends, heck he was friends with them too. So hearing his girlfriend pretty much say she had a secret friend made his stomach churn in worry.

"Because you don't." Amu didn't want to have to tell him about Yoru. She knew it wouldn't end well, since even through he wouldn't admit it, Ikuto was the jealous type.

"Why don't I know her?" He asked. "It is a her right?"

Amu bit her lip in slight panic. She didn't know how to answer that so she just came up with an excuse. "Shit okay Shino really wants me to get to work, we can talk about this when you pick me up okay."

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you more." He said but he was sure that she barely heard it since the tone died right after. Pulling his phone from his ear he looked it with a worried expression.

He shook his head. _No, she can't be cheating on me._

"Okay so where to next." The greened eyed girl asked as she looped her arm with his.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Uh-oh, what's going on...?**

**Amu: YEAH I WANNA KNOW! Who's this green eyes bimbo looping her arms with my man?!**

**Ikuto: *whispers to Skyl3r-M0on* Did you know she was the jealous type?**

**Skyl3r-M0on:*shrugs* I'm as shocked as you bud.**

**Amu: You guys better R&R so Sky-chan can let me wreck this homewrecker...**

**Ikuto: *shiver* woah...this is so hot, yet so terrifying, but you heard the lady! The very pissed lady, might I add...R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sky3lr-M0on: In reply to user: AmuxIkutolover when I said cover it's basically a book cover. Like the one that I had said "A Fanfiction Novel/Written by: Skyl3r-M0on (Michelle)/ My Turn to Save You"& Anyways, I moved today and I'm exhausted! I just got back from having lunch with my family and I had to go to my old house to upload this chapter._**

**_Amu: So do we find out whose a** I'm going to kick?_**

**_Skyl3r-M0on: Not in this one but maybe the next one;)_**

**_Amu: Damn!_**

* * *

_'I'm outside'_ Amu read as she read the text that Ikuto had sent her. Grabbing her bag, she said goodbye to Shino and made her way out of the book store. Ikuto was parked in front. She climbed in and then they were off.

The drive home was completely silent. Neither of them spoke on the ride home and Amu didn't know what to think of it. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not, but she could just tell that he wasn't in a good mood. Which only left her worried.

Once they got home they entered their apartment. Ikuto still hadn't said anything and Amu was started to get annoyed. She grabbed his wrist before he could enter the hallway and pulled him back.

"What's wrong." She asked worried. "You haven't said a thing to me since you picked me up and I'm really confused. Did I do something wrong?"

He turned his head to her with a stoic expression. "I don't know, did you?"

Amu only shook her head in confusion and let go of his wrist. She ran a hand through her hand and thought. She hadn't done anything wrong, or anything that he'd need to be mad about. "I don't know what you're talking about Ikuto."

"Well then maybe you could ask your little friend." He shot at her. She flinched at the tone of his voice. He was mad."I'm sure _he'd_ know what I'm talking about."

Suddenly it all made sense to her. Her little friend. She rolled her eye. "Are you serious right now?"

"I don't know Amu, am I?" He asked, but it was a rhetorical question.

"Ikuto he's a friend! That's it okay." She defended. "He was the one the drove me home the night my bike ran out of gas! He was just being a nice guy, and he wouldn't have had to drive me to work if you'd just come on time!"

"As if!" He scoffed. "Guys don't act nice like that, unless they want one thing from you, and you know what that is Amu."

She raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "Oh does that mean that that's all you want from me huh Ikuto? Is that the reason why you're dating me? For that. One. Thing."

Ikuto' eyes widened as he realized that she'd just turned the tables on him. His shock turn into anger as he glared down at her. "Oh Amu don't do that."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything but asking you a serious question." She said, her head cocked to the side slightly. "And based on how you're not answering, it's making me wonder if I'm right. Is sex really all you want from me Ikuto?"

"No!" He yelled his anger reaching it's peek. "No that's not what I want from you. I'm dating you because I love you and want to be with you. I haven't dated anyone for years Amu. You're my first girlfriend since a long time, isn't that enough for you to know that I really do love you?"

Amu sighed as she realized that he was right. He hadn't dated for about 4 years now, and she was his first relationship in a while so she knew it meant something to him. He meant a lot to her too and she didn't want to be fighting with him right now, but he really did rile her up this time.

"I know that you love me, and I love you too, but when you get all jealous like this it really gets to me." She walked to him and placed her hands on his chest. She grasped him shirt. "It makes me feel like you don't trust me enough for me to have friends that are guys. I would never lie to you Ikuto. If you asked me anything, I would tell you my answer straight up."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around the petite girl and pulled her close. Her arms found themselves around his neck. "I trust you okay. I do, it's the guys I don't trust. And if that last part is true then why were you avoiding my question on the phone earlier."

"Because like I said earlier, you get jealous." She said honestly. "You get worked up so easily."

"No I don't." He said defensively.

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Fine then, what do you want to know?" She said eying him skeptically.

"What's his name?" He asked instantly.

"Yoru." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

She shrugged. "Never got around to asking."

"Okay, what car does he drive?"

Her eyes lit up as she thought about the car Yoru owned. It was the most perfect car she'd ever seen and she felt absolutely gidddy as she thought about how she actually rode in it. "2013 Bugattie Veyron. Oh my god, it's beautiful. The interior is so perfect. Every single stitch and detail of that car is so precise it looks like it was hand made by god himself."

Ikuto looked at his girlfriend astonished. "Didn't think you were that into cars princess. Okay, what's he look like?"

"He actually looks just like you." She said as a confused expression adorned her face. It still didn't make sense to her that they looked so much a like. "The only differences would be that his hair is a little lighter and he has blue eyes not green."

Ikuto scowled. "So the damn guy is handsome and is probably rich, what else, next you're gonna tell me that he's already tried to ask you out."

"Actually..." She trailed off as she remembered how he asked her to have dinner with him after dropping her home.

"You're kidding right!" He looked at her shocked.

"No, I'm not." She told him. "But don't worry, I told him no because I have a boyfriend. Plus, honestly, he's not my type, and something about him kind of freaks me out. I don't know what it is though."

"Mhm, yeah okay." Ikuto said under his breath as he help back a snarky comment. He didn't want her saying 'I told you so' to the whole him being jealous thing.

Amu chuckled quietly and pulled him down for a kiss. "Look, I won't see him anymore if you don't want me to."

"Would you really?"

"Yep, no talking to him," She grinned. "just to make my big baby of a boyfriend happy."

"Good." He said as he squeezed her tight.

She shrugged. "Either way, if anything I never spoke to him or initiated anything. Both encounters he was the one that found me or talked to me first so no worries. I promise I won't speak to him or see him again okay."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Who on earth could be at the door?**

**Ikuto: I think I've got a wild guess *grumble***

**Amu: Uh-oh...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Just warning you guys ahead of time, but I'm not sure when I'll be updating next. I have to wait till we move my internet to my new house and I don't know when that will be, but I'll be typing furiously to make sure that when the internet comes up, you'll have chapter after chapter being uploaded :D Anyways, thanks for reading :D**

**Ikuto: R&R**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Also, can anyone recommend any stories for me to read? I've been needing some more motivation, and I've been getting bored lately. Do you guys know any good stories I might like? You can PM me or leave it in a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyl3r-M0on: I'M BACK! And here's just a short chapter :)**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ikuto asked. He looked over Amu and made eye contact with the gold eyes that he could never forget. Not in a million years.

He walked over to the door and stepped in front of Amu. "What the hell are you doing here Yoru?" The deadly tone in his voice only made Yoru smirk.

"Just came to return the notebook that Amu forgot in my car." He leaned past Ikuto and handed the red notebook to Amu. She took it and thanked him before looking at Ikuto with a confused expression.

"Ikuto, do you know him?" She asked.

"Oh I know him alright." He said through clenched teeth. "Yoru is my older twin brother, and as you can tell he's not exactly my favourite person."

"Aw little brother I thought we were over all of this." Yoru said playfully. It only made Ikuto made as he clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his brothers face. "You know, mom and Kumiko really miss you. Hell even dad misses you after your just up and left. Well kind off. But yeah, I didn't know you lived here." He looked at Amu then back. "I guess it was fate that I met your little girlfriend the other night."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that last part and ask you what the hell you're doing in town." Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I thought Saaya would've told you." He said. "I mean she told me you two went shopping today."

Amu felt her stomach churn with jealousy as she heard what Yoru had said. "Wait, so you couldn't pick me up for work because you were shopping with some girl?"

Ikuto froze when he heard her voice. He had totally forgotten that she was in the room and didn't know what to do. He noticed Yoru smirk and scowled before turning around to face Amu.

"Amy baby," He began. He usually only called her baby whenever he was trying to get onto her good side."can we talk about this later? I'll explain everything later, for now I need to talk to Yoru alone."

"Fine, just go." She said turning around and walking into her room.

Ikuto cursed under his breath before walking out into the hall with Yoru and closed the door. He wasn't planning on going anywhere but he just needed some privacy out in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Yoru.

"I already told you," Yoru said nodding towards the apartment. "I came to drop off her notebook."

"Yoru I swear to god." Ikuto said, his voice threatening. He was getting irritated with his brother and he knew it wouldn't take long before he punched his brother in the face. "I meant what your were doing in town."

Yoru rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Business as usual."

"What business do you have here?" He asked. "I thought you guys moved onto New York?"

"Oh we left there a while ago." Yoru explained. "We worked around the east for a little while, but now we're back. We're kind of in hiding again and they wouldn't think to look here of all places."

Ikuto nodded in understanding. Having been in the same situation when he was younger he knew that the business in his family, was hard and could get in could. He always encouraged his brothers and his dad to be careful, but he knew that they knew what they were doing, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

When he was sixteen he left the business. He wanted nothing to do with it since after his mother left. She hadn't known about the business for years, but when she found out, she divorced his father on the spot.

He followed after and left the family, and without a doubt his family was pissed about it. His brothers spent a year trying to get him back before they gave up eventually. His father practically disowned him the moment he walked out that door and Ikuto was happy he never looked back. It all wasn't worth it to him.

"Okay," Ikuto said while running a hand through his hair. "I understand, but do me a favour and stay away from Amu. She doesn't know about my past and you being here is only gonna make her curious and ask questions."

"Aw is my little brother in love?" Yoru cooed and teased his younger brother.

"So what if I am." Ikuto defended. "Look, I care about her a lot, and I'm not letting you ruin this for me okay."

Yoru raised his hands in a defensive position. "Got it kid."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the apartment when he was stopped by Yoru telling him one last thing, "Dad wants you to come back. He said he'll stop at nothing this time, just thought I'd warn you."

All Ikuto did was nod before continuing into the apartment. He knew that his family would come back for him, but he never knew when. He just wished it wasn't now of all times. Just when everything was going great with Amu.

* * *

**Amu: So you ditched me to go shopping with Saaya? Are you serious right now?!**

**Ikuto: It's not what it looks like! I swear!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yell at him all you want, just don't hurt his perfect face...you don't want fangirls after you for that! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well here is chapter 7 my beauties!**

**Amu: About time! Who the hell is Saaya!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: You'll find out in this chapter so calm your tits gurl!**

**Ikuto: Can this not be happening to me right now -.-**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Naw this is fun for me...NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

Ikuto had no idea how he was going to explain everything to Amu. He hadn't spoken to her since Yoru had came to drop off her notebook and that had been about 5 hours ago, and right now he was in his room staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. She hadn't come out of her room since and Ikuto just didn't know what to do.

She had refused to speak to him when he knocked on her door earlier to tell her that dinner was ready. All she said was that she wasn't hungry before once again going silent. Ikuto wasn't a fool though, he knew that she just didn't want to be around him, and by the sound of her voice, he could tell that she had been crying. Her voice had sounded rough and scratchy and he felt like shit.

He was behind those tears and he wanted to beat himself up for it. Rolling over, he groaned into his pillow.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" He mumbled. "I don't want to lose her over her finding out about my screwed up life."

He felt weird talking to himself but his head wasn't in the right place at the moment.

"Where's Ikuto?" Rima asked as they sat in a cafe. "Usually he has lunch with us."

Amu shrugged and sipped her coffee. "I don't know, haven't seen him since last night."

Earlier this morning she got up early and walked to the nearest gas station to get some for her bike before coming back and filling it up. She wanted to be out of the house before Ikuto woke up since she didn't want to talk to him yet. He really hurt her last night and instead of sleeping, she mostly cried with her door locked and her music blaring. She actually hadn't been in her room in a while since she usually slept int Ikuto'. Hell some of her clothes were even in his closet.

"Are you guys still having your movie night tonight?" Rima asked. "Cause Nagi wanted to know if we could come since he forgot to call in for our dinner reservations. He wanted to make up for it, and wanted us all to just hang out together."

"I'm not sure," Amu told her. "I'll call you later tonight to confirm with you."

"Okay that's fine with me."

They continued having their lunch together, chatting about this and that. Amu made sure to avoid the topic of Ikuto.

"Holy crap I'm exhausted." Amu groaned and she slipped off her shoes and carried her back into her room. Placing the bag onto her bed, she went to take a shower but stopped outside Ikuto' door when she heard him speaking.

"Yeah you can come by in like an hour." He said. She assumed he was on the phone, but she had no idea who he was talking to. "No she's not home yet, I think she's at a friends house so we'll have time."

She felt her hand clench and turned back into her room, making sure to lock it.

_Is he really cheating on me? _ She thought laying down on her bed with her head buried in the pillows. So many thoughts ran through her head and before she knew it an hour had passed.

_I could either stay in here for who know how long, _She said to herself_ or I could go out there and see who this girl is._

She didn't know what to do at this point. A huge part of her wanted to believe that he wasn't cheating on her. That this girl was just actually just a friend of his, but she realized. She knew a lot of his friends as well and she had never met a girl named Saaya.

That was when anger started to boil in her as her mind screamed. _Why the hell was he so pissed about Yoru when he was with some girl I didn't even know either! What a freaking hypocrite!_

Making her decision, she stormed out of her room to confront Ikuto about all this. When she walked out she saw a girl with her arm wrapped around Ikuto in a hug and she scowled.

"So is this your way of explaining?" She said aloud, grabbing both of their attention. Ikuto immediately let go of the girl and faced Amu.

"Amu, I thought you were at Rima's" He said in a frantic.

"I got home like an hour ago." She told him "Now answer my question, because the last time I caught you with another girl, you had Utau eating you face like a hungry mutt."

"Baby it's nothing like that." He said. "This is Saaya. She's a childhood friend of mine that I haven't seen in years."

"Then why didn't you just tell me the truth." She asked him. "I trust you more than anyone, but when you lie to me can you really blame me for being scared that you've found someone else."

"Baby that would never happen." He said softly while walking closer to her. "I mean I was hoping you didn't find out, but she was helping pick something out for your birthday coming up. That's why I was shopping with her yesterday."

"He's not lying!" Saaya spoke up. "He's never really had a long term relationship and he really wanted to buy you the perfect gift. I grew up with him, he's like my brother for god sake

Amu blushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "I feel so stupid oh my god." She looked back up at him and sighed, "I'm so sorry I doubted you, I'll let you and Saaya catch up, I'm gonna go to Rima's."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Okay, I'll call later, have fun."

She nodded and gave kissed him once more before heading out. On the way to Rima's she gave her a call to warn her of her arrival.

"Oh I have so much to tell you when I get to your place." Amu said to Rima on the phone.

"What about?" Rima asked. Over the last few days she'd been completely clueless as to what's been happening between Amu and Ikuto.

"I'll tell you when I get there." Amu hopped onto her bike. "See you soon, bye."

Rima didn't get to say goodbye before Amu hung up and put her helmet on. In no time at all she was speeding out of the parking lot and was on her way to her best friends place.

"You're shitting me right!" Rima exclaimed. Amu had just finished explaining what had happened after the party. About how Yoru helped her and how Ikuto was upset about her accepting a ride from a stranger.

"No," Amu said. "and it only get freakier." She sunk back into the couch after grabbing some fries off the table. "Well then after class yesterday Ikuto was supposed to pick me up for work but he wasn't there, but guess who was?"

Rima gasped. "Oh my god Yoru! How did he know you were there?"

"I don't even know." She shrugged. "But he gave me a ride to work and holy crap Rima his car is perfect. So anyways, when I got to work I called Ikuto and asked him why he didn't pick me up but he wouldn't tell me. He just said something came up so I brushed it off, but he brought up Yoru again and I just tried to avoid the conversation and hung up on him."

"I bet he was pissed." Rima laughed.

"You bet he was." Amu laughed along. "He was giving me the silent treatment the whole way back home and we had this huger fight but then we were fine, but yet again, Yoru has the worst timing in the world."

"He came to your house?"

Amu nodded and went on about how Ikuto was pissed off to see him. She explained how they were brothers and that's why they looked so much alike. The whole time Rima sat looking shocked with every piece of information that was being told to her.

"Wait, so he was with some other girl!"Rima yelled in disbelief.

"Yep," Amu answered. "but I just found out before coming here, that she was his childhood friend and they grew up together. Like a part of me is still worried but I'm a little more okay with it. He also told me that she was helping him pick out a birthday present for me."

"Aw, I want to think that's so cute, but I'm still worried about this Saaya girl." Rima said.

"I know," Amu sighed. "but I trust him."

She never thought she's ever say that again. It had been so long since she genuinely trusted anyone so it was a bug deal to her.

"Wow, but I must say, you guys are perfect for each other." Rima said honestly. "I've never seen so much chemistry between two people ever."

Amu laughed. "Yeah well, I have. So how are you and Nagi, the love of your life for so many years."

Rima's face slightly dropped as she shrugged. "I don't know, I'm a little confused right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know," She sighed. "I have been in love with him for like almost three years now, and I still love him, really I do. But I kind of feel like he doesn't love me back."

"What? He says he loves you all the time!" Amu felt really confused at what her friend was going on about. She had never seen two people more in love than those two and she just couldn't believe that Nagi didn't love her.

"It's not so much as him telling me he loves me," She explained. "it's how he never shows it at times. Like he hasn't even asked me to move in yet." She sighed and let her head rest against the back of the couch. "I don't know, maybe I'm thing about it too much."

"You are," Amu told her. "Nagi loves you so much. I mean doesn't he spend most of his time here anyways? Shouldn't that mean something. Maybe he wants to ask, but doesn't know how. Eventually you should talk about it with him."

Rima groaned. "I guess you're right. Thanks Amu. So are we still having the movie night?"

Amu shrugged. "Still not sure, never got the chance to ask Ikuto before leaving."

"I still can't believe you just left him in there with her." Rima said with a shake of her head.

"Well we both know that if he tried anything, I'd have you take care of him for me" Amu chuckled.

"Fair enough," Rima laughed. "I mean Nagi still gets scared of me sometimes. I've got him mad pussy-whipped."

The both laughed and went on with their night before calling Ikuto to see if movie night was still on. He told them to come in about 20 minutes and before long Nagi, Rima, Ikuto, and Amu were pretty much having a double date while watching movies.

Ikuto felt his phone vibrate and glanced at it to check the number. He didn't recognize it but got up it answer it anyways. "One second babe, I'll be back." He said disentangling himself from Amu and going into the hall way for some privacy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ikuto my boy, it's been far too long." The voice on the other line said.

"What the hell do you want." Ikuto growled as he heard his fathers voice speak to him.

"I'm sure Yoru has already warned you," His dad said. "I was just wanted to let you know I'm passing by tomorrow so we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ikuto said firmly. "I don't want to get back in the business, I don't deal anymore so just forget it. I got out for a reason, and I'm not going back."

"I don't think you're getting this!" His dad yelled. "You're my son, and anyone born into my family is destined to deal, whether they like it or not! If you think that Yoru hasn't tried to get out of this before then you're wrong. If you ever get a chance, check his back and you'll see how luck you were that you got past the guards that night."

Ikuto gulped as his dad continued. "So this is your last chance Ikuto. Come back, or I will have to hunt you down."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: So what did you guys think? Amu and Ikuto both seem to have daddy issues as you can see**

**Ikuto: Jesus tell me about it, I never want to see him again!**

**Amu: Wait why? What's going on? What are you dealing?!**

**Ikuto: Uh...cookies? I sold cookies for a living, but I quite...it was too much pressure you know**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Wow that's almost as funny as the time I heard this guy tell people that hot pepperoni fell on his neck as a way to get people to stop asking him where he got the hickeys from. Holy crap that still makes me laugh to this day.**

**Ikuto: You go to one messed up school...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: *sigh* Tell me about it...**

**Amu: R&R**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Also I'll be updating Pranks, Pranks, and More Prank, really soon for those of you waiting, I've just been caught up with some stuff**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyl3r-M0on: I couldn't really sleep tonight so I felt like giving you guys a little treat :D**

**Amu: I like treats!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Uh...well this isn't really much of a treat for you, more the readers really, but it depends on how you look at it ;)**

**Amu: What? Why did you wink at me?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Nothing, no reason, ENJOY!**

* * *

A few days had passed and Ikuto and Amu were getting ready for another visit to the rehab. Ikuto was dreading it with everything in him, but he wasn't about to complain. Him and Amu were fine now and he didn't want to upset her.  
When they had gotten there everything was going well and Amu's dad wasn't being cold towards Ikuto. Which Ikuto very much appreciated, but he was thoroughly confused because though the looks he was getting from Tsumugu weren't of hate, they were of something else. Something that he couldn't really pinpoint.

He was starting to feel really uneasy under the scrutinizing gaze of his girlfriends father and was starting to get frustrated. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"I need to talk to you," Tsumugu said, his voice was firm. He looked over at Amu before adding, "Alone please."

Amu looked between the two and wondered what was going on. Over the last few days she had felt so out of the loop with everything and it was driving her insane. She felt so unwanted and confused, and most of all, she felt like they were all hiding something from her and that pissed her off the most.

It was clear to them both that she wasn't pleased with this request but she rolled her eyes and got up anyways to give them some privacy and since visiting hours were almost over, she chose to just go back to the car.

This left the two males sitting alone. One was confused, and one was pissed beyond words.

"I finally realized who you are." Tsumugu said as he glare across the table at Ikuto.

"Sorry, what?" Was all Ikuto could say.

"I knew I recognized your last name from somewhere," Tsumugu explained. "and your face looks so familiar. This town isn't that big and we both know that, and I remember everyone I've ever met and the Tsukiyomi name is one name I'll always remember."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ikuto said calmly, almost too calm really.

"Ikuto you know exactly what I'm talking about," The tone in his voice was almost in a warning way. "and you should be happy that I haven't told Amu yet. Cause I wonder how she'd feel knowing that she's dating the son of an infamous dru-"

"I don't deal anymore." Ikuto said sharply.

"Does she know that?" Tsumugu looked at Ikuto as if challenging him to say something else, and when Ikuto chose to stay quiet, he grinned. "I thought so. Anyways, just know that I'm onto you and if I hear that you're dealing again, I'll have no choice but to-"

"What? Ask for a discount?" Ikuto interrupted. Hearing Amu's dad threaten him like that annoyed him down to the core. "First of all, with all do respect Mr. Hinamori, I hardly think you're in any position to be threatening me like that. You're not all that innocent either, and like you, I'm trying to put all of that in my past so that I can stay in your daughters life."

Tsumugu waited for him to continue since he assumed there was more, which there was. "Secondly, she doesn't know because I don't deal anymore, and I never will again. That business made my life a living hell and I don't want Amu getting dragged into it."

This time Tsumugu cut him off before he could make a third point. "But Ikuto, I'm having a hard time believing that you're completely out. From what I've heard about your father he's not that type that likes to be disobeyed and I highly doubt that he let you leave without putting up a fight." His eyebrow went up in question. "Is that right?"

Feeling a tad defeated, Ikuto looked away but nodded numbly. His head then shot back to the man in front of him as the next words slipped out of his mouth. They snaked around his neck like a noose and he suddenly felt suffocated.

"And that's why I want you to break up with Amu."

Ikuto gave him an appalled look. "What?"

"You heard what I said boy." Tsumugu rolled his eyes but went back to glaring at Ikuto. "You're not good for her. You'd only get her into danger. Ikuto I know what your father is capable of and it's no secret that he's going to go for her to get to her, and even if you agree to join again, he wouldn't let her go. I don't want my daughter living a life in crime." He gestured to his left shoulder to the now healed gun wound from a couple months prior. "As you can see, it's done me no good, and Amu is too kindhearted to be put through that."

"Mr. Hinamori, please." Ikuto' voice was pleading, as were his eyes as he stared into Tsumugu's cold blue ones. "I know I'm nowhere near good enough for your daughter-"

"You really aren't." Tsumugu interrupted again.

Ikuto chose to continue as if he never said a thing though. "But your daughter is the most important thing in my life. She is the second girl I've ever truly loved with everything in me. Please you have to understand that I'd never do anything to put her into harms way."

Tsumugu sighed and scratched his chin. "Ikuto, I may despise your very existence, but I know you wouldn't hurt my daughter. It's your father I'm worried about. He wouldn't think twice about shooting a bullet through her head if it meant you'd come back to him, and I don't want that to happen. I mean if you could do something to ensure that she'll be a hundred percent safe," He had his hand palm side up and moved them like a weigh. "then I might consider letting you two be together, but there's no way of assuring that."

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner as he thought of the possibilities. "I don't know how to keep her safe by myself. The most I could do would be to have her stay at her friends until I can get my father off my tail." He shook his head at the idea. "But what would I tell her? She'd wonder why I'm sending her away out of the bloom like that."

"Tell her the truth." Tsumugu suggested and Ikuto looked at him like he was insane.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you nuts?"

It was a rhetorical question of course but Tsumugu couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm being serious." He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "If there was anything I learned from being married, it was that you should never lie to your girl. They will find out, and they will be even more pissed that you didn't tell them sooner, and trust me, if Amu is anything like her mother then you don't want that."

Tsumugu laughed again as he remembered a not so pleasant memory of his wife nearly breaking his arm when he had been sneaking around for a few months looking for the perfect anniversary present for her. Of course she apologized when she found out why he was spending more nights at work and going out so often, but that day was a day he would forever count as a near death experience.

Ikuto groaned. "I don't know. I mean I want her to be safe, but I don't want her to know what she'll be hiding from." His hands tugged at his hair before he laid the out on the table and looked up at Tsumugu. "Like right now my choices are to either lose her because you're making me break up with her, or I lose her because I told her the truth about everything. I mean she would look at me with disgust and I never want to see that look on her face directed to me."

"I'm not going to lie to you kid," Tsumugu said honestly. "but I doubt she'll judge you for it. I'm not very proud to admit it, but I've put her through hell growing up and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. But she know better, and if she truly loves you, she'll see the good in you. Also, I'm sure she'll factor in that fact that you're not dealing anymore and see that you're not that bad."

"Visiting hours are now over." A loud voice said the intercoms that surrounded the room.

Ikuto started to get up and leave when Tsumugu grabbed his wrist. He looked back at the older man and couldn't help but think about how wise he must've been. Ikuto knew that this man had been through more things than he could ever imagine. Most of which he regretted of course, but he knew that he was suffering from them and was only thinking about what was best for him and Amu.

"Just think about what I've said kid." Was all that Tsumugu said before letting go of Ikuto' arm and walking away. Ikuto chose to do the same and walked out of the building and into the car where Amu was already sitting the passenger seat. He looked over at her and noticed that she was fast asleep with her head phone in and sighed.

_If you love something, you have to let it go _Was what was running through his mind as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He hated that saying so much it irritated him. Why would you let go of something you love. How is it suppose to believe you love it if you let it go. It didn't make sense to him.

He loved Amu too much to let her go, but he knew what he had to do. But he was going to do it his way. And by that, he meant that he was going to give her a chance to decide for herself since as the rest of the saying goes, _if it returns, it's yours forever, if not It was never meant to be._

So Ikuto had to take the risk of having Amu decide if she wanted to be his forever and he didn't know if he could take it if she decided not to be. But he was going to have to do what he had to do to keep her out of harms way.

As he thought back to a few day earlier he remembered his father telling him that he was coming over to the apartment to see him, and recalled asking Amu to go out to dinner that night and how he refused to let her go back to the apartment for anything. Already she could tell something was up and he knew he couldn't keep that up. She'd have to find out eventually, but the problem was how would he tell her.

His hand tightened against the wheel and he groaned. This was all too much for him.

"Are you okay?" Amu's voice sounded as she woke up from her slumber. Glancing the passenger seat he saw her stretching and one ear bud out of her ear before looking back at the road.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," He found her hand and interlocked her fingers with hers. "just go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get home."

She yawned and nodded before leaning her head against the window once more, her hand never letting go of his.

Ikuto chose to treasure this moment in case this would be the last time he ever held her hand. He planned on telling her first thing tomorrow after they got back from school so that she didn't spend all day with all that information on her mind.

For Amu, tomorrow was expected to be just like any other day.

But for Ikuto it was to be the worst day of his life.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: If anyone ever tried telling me that Ikuto didn't love Amu, I would personally beat the snot out of them cause Amuto is perfect okay!**

**Ikuto: I second that.**

**Amu: So what is it you wanted to tell me Ikuto? What are you dealing exactly?**

**Ikuto: . Uhh, I already told you... . they're cookies I swear! .**

**Amu: Cookies my butt.**

**Ikuto: Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look today?**

**Amu: Can it cat! R&R!...Before I shave off the cats fur and make a coat out of it!**

**Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Authors Note!

**Authors Note:**

_Hello my lovely readers. I hope you're are having a wonderful day/night. This is just a quick authors note letting you guys know that I won't be able to write as often for maybe the next 2 weeks, or perhaps longer depending on when my mom decides to get me my new laptop. _

_The one I'm using right now is going to my brother in university, so I won't be able to upload off my phone or ipod. It actually breaks my hear to know that I won't be able to update!_

_Amu: It beaks my heart too!_

_I'm sorry Amu-chan! This isn't my choice. However, I'll still be typing on my ipod and my mom's ipad so that when I do get my laptop, I'll be updating a lot of chapters just for you guys :D_

_And this is a little random, but I wanted to give a little shout out to the user AmuxIkutolover because honestly, her reviews make me smile so much. They're always so joyful and happy. You're probably one of my favourite readers :D and thank you so much for your supports, every review you leave brightens up my day :)_

_Anyways, I have to go to sleep now and I have to start preparing for school this Tuesday, and I'm absolutely scared to start high school :$ I hope I can find all my classes alright. Wish me luck :*_


	10. Chapter 9

**Skyl3r-M0on: I'M BACK BABIES! And as you can see, I survived my first two weeks of high school *APPLAUSE!***

**Amu: Oh how'd it go? Did you get lost?!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: I almost did when I was looking for my geography class on the first day, and then I got lost on my second day after switching from music to Business Tech cause my music teacher was a complete dipwad -.- Anyways! My brother came back from Uni this weekend and he brought the laptop and...IT'S STAYING! He's getting a new one today, so I'm keep the old one! Chapters will be on their way as fast as I can :D**

**Amu: Yay!**

* * *

Ikuto woke up with the worst attitude the next morning. He did his best to act normal around Amu though, so she didn't suspect anything. She didn't. To her it was like any other day in her life and just went about her day like nothing was wrong, because to her, nothing was.

Ikuto however spent his whole day stressing out about how he was going to tell her. Placing his pen down on his desk, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was hardly paying attention to what he was going on in class and was so glad when the professor announced that the class was over.

Nagi walked up to Ikuto as they both got up to leave the classroom. "Hey man."

Ikuto turned to look at best friend. The one guy he never thought he'd be friends with due the fact that Nagi used to be close friends with Jake Millar, the one person that Ikuto hated almost as much as his father. Ikuto greeted Nagi back and the started making their way toward the entrance of the building.

"What are doing after dropping Amu off at work?" Nagi asked.

Ikuto pulled out his car keys before unlocking it with remote. "She doesn't have work today, so we're just going home."

He tossed his bag into the car and leaned against the door as he waited for Amu to get out of class. Ikuto leaned his head against the car and looked up at the sky with a groan.

"Dude are you okay?" Nagi asked, concern written across his face. "You seem stressed."

Ikuto sighed. "I'm telling her tonight."

Nagi's eyes widened. "Are you sure man? I mean how do you think she'll react?"

Nagi knew about Ikuto's past. He was the only one of their little group of friends that knew seeing as Ikuto knew that Nagi wouldn't judge him. Nagi understood that everyone made mistakes in their life, and it was clear that Ikuto regretted every decision he's ever made when he was in the business. The people he hurt, the things he did. He regretted them.

"My family is back in town and they're looking for me." Ikuto said. "Amu's dad knows about me man. If I don't tell her the truth, he said he's make me break up with her. If anything, after I tell her tonight, she'll probably break up with me."

He slid down against the car until he was seated on the ground. His elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Help me man, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her."

Nagi grabbed his troubled friend by the arm and heaved him up. Placing his hands on his shoulders he looked Ikuto dead in the eyes. "Pull yourself together man! It'll be okay! If things take a turn for the worst, we can move to Mexico and change our names okay!"

Ikuto blankly looked at Nagi before they both broke out into laughter. Ikuto could always trust Nagi to make him laugh when he was scared shitless.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?"

Their laughter stopped when they heard Amu's voice. They looked to see Rima and Amu walking closer to them.

"Oh nothing." Nagi chuckled.

"Well lets get going." Rima grabbed Nagi's hand and tugged him to his car.

This left Amu and Ikuto alone. she sent him a sweet smile. "I guess we should get going too."

He forced a smile back towards her. taking a moment to admire the way her long hair blew in the calm breeze. The way her pale complexion made her hair and eyes stand out, making her even more beautiful.

He sighed and nodded while climbing into the car. She hopped in as well and they were off.

Ikuto sat by himself in his room with his head in his hands. He sat at the edge of his bed in deep thought, calculating all the possibilities as to how Amu might react.

She was taking a shower right now, which was his way of stalling. He didn't want to tell her, hell why would he. He wanted everything to stay how it was.

Them living together in peace and happiness with their friends. Movie nights, dates, cuddling, talking about anything. Just being together.

But none of that would be the same after he told her.

Not to mention, he really didn't want his father getting his hands one her. The thought of his father, or anyone else for the matter, hurting her made Ikuto's blood boil.

"Is everything okay?"

Ikuto's head shot up at the sound her voice and watched her walk into his room. She had her hair wrapped up in a towel drying it. Her petite body placed itself next to his and he gulped.

'I guess it's time.' He thought.

"No," He turned to face her. His heart clenched in his chest as he looked at the girl he loved with everything in him. "everything is not okay."

Amu's brows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you did nothing wrong." He said quickly. He sighed and took her small hands into his much larger ones, he held them tight never wanting to let them go. She squeezed his hands as a way to encourage him to go on."It's me. I did something wrong. Something I regret so much it kills me."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad Ikuto." Her voice was soothing and calm down Ikuto a bit.

He took a deep breath. "There are some things that you don't know about me Amu. Things that I hoped I would never have to tell you."

"Just spit it out." Amu was beginning to grow impatient.

"I sold drugs." He said bluntly. He knew it wasn't the best way to tell her, but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

Amu's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared mouth open at her boyfriend.

"Y-you sell drugs." She stuttered.

Ikuto shook his head. "I sold drugs, past tense." He could feel her grip loosening in his and held hers even tighter. "I didn't want to do it. I had no choice, I swear. I only managed to get out of it a few years ago when I ran away."

She looked down at their hands. she was feeling uncomfortable at this point and needed to leave. "I don't know what to say." Her eyes found his again. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because my dad wants me to join him again."

She gasped slightly. "Are you going to?"

"No!" He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm not. But I thought its okay fair for you to know. This was you can decide whether you want to stay with me or not. It was this or listen to your dad and break up with you. But I couldn't do that."

"My dad?" She asked confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

He then explained to her how her dad recognized him. How he wanted to make sure that she was safe, and the only way he thought that was possible was for him to break up with her.

"I need to leave." She said abruptly. She released her hands from his hands and got up.

All the information she was hearing was too much for her to take. She had to leave. She needed time to time about all of this.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said making her way out the door.

Ikuto got up and followed her, grabbing her wrist before she could get out the front door. "You can't."

"And why not?" Her voice sounded venomous and both of them stood slightly shocked. She didn't know why she was feeling mad. "Is there something else I should know?"

He hesitated telling her, fearing she'd only get angrier, but she had to know.

"My dad is ruthless, and will likely be after you," He took a deep breath. "am I understand that you need time to think and process everything, so I think it'd be safer if you stayed at Rima or Chyanne's. Just to lay low. I don't want you getting hurt."

She stared at him blankly. She was filled with various emotions though. Anger, betrayal, and immense fear. She wasn't sure of what, but she was realizing that selling drugs is a difficult job, and from the movies she's seen the people who told were ruthless and if Ikuto was anything like that, then he was dangerous.

"Fine." She pushed past him to his room to grab some of her clothes. She stuffed them in a bag and came out.

"I don't know when I'll be back." She said. Her voice held no emotion and Ikuto felt his breath hitch. He could tell that she was starting to close up again and all he wanted to do was grab her, hold her and tell her that it was all a lie. But he couldn't do that, because t wasn't.

He nodded, a pained expression on his face. He hopped that she would look at him once more with those gorgeous eyes of hers, but she refused to look at him.

Amu turned around and was out the stop before she could stop herself.

Watching her leave broke his heart, and he'd never admit it to anyone, but a single tear rolled down his cheek when the door finally shut closed.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: When I finished this chapter I was sobbing with Ikuto...Can you blame me!?**

**Amu: I am not pleased...YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME? WE'RE IN THE 9TH CHAPTER FOR GODS SAKES!**

**Ikuto: I'M SORRY! THIS WASN'T MY CHOICE!**

**Amu: Bull crap! And you told me you sold cookies! *glare***

**Skyl3r-M0on: Guys this is a sad moment! Stop yelling!**

**Amu: I will yell if I want, I'm mad!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Fine keep yelling, but don't be surprised when something bad happens to you in the next couple chapters!**

**Amu: WHAT!?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well lovelies, here's another beautiful chapter. Much longer than I anticipated, so I guess it's a little treat for you!**

**Amu: Yay! I've been waiting forever!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Amu, it hasn't been that long since my last update**

**Amu: *chuckle* ha, I guess you're right**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well enjoy :D**

* * *

A week had passed since Amu left. Ikuto hadn't heard a thing from her and it was making him anxious.

He would see her around school every now and then but he could never bring himself to actually confront her about everything. His biggest fear was not only having her reject him, but just the look on her face if she did.

He wanted his last memory of her smiling at him, rather than glaring at him, with nothing but anger and bad thoughts.

"You still haven't talked to her haven't you?" Nagi sat down next to Ikuto on the couch, a plate with 4 slices of pizza in hand.

"She hates me man, how can I?"

"She doesn't hate you," Nagi assured him. "She's probably just really confused still."

"I get why, but I also don't."  
Ikuto slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. "I mean I told her a week a go. Not to mention I already told her I wasn't joining again. So what would she be confused about? I already let her know that I wanted nothing more than to protect her."

Nagi couldn't help but think the same, but didn't really have an answer. Instead he asked Ikuto another question. "Have you talked to her dad?"

Ikuto sighed. "Yeah. He told me that she came to see him just a day before me and she was raging. He has he had never seen her that mad before and that I should be scared for my life."

Nagi wanted to laugh at that, but instead his it with a cough.

Ikuto caught it though and glared at him before his expression softened. "I miss her man."

"She misses you too."

Ikuto' head shot up to look at his friend with a hopeful expression.

"How do you know?"

"Rima told me." Nagi shrugged. "baby isn't as mad as you think. From what Rima tells me, she's just hurt. I'm sure she'd forgive you if you went and talked to her soon. Well maybe not forgive, but be willing to talk about it."

Ikuto slowly nodded. "Yeah I will."

Ikuto decided that he'd either head over to Rima's tonight, or see her tomorrow at school. He was pretty nervousness about it though. He felt like he hadn't seen her in forever and the thought made him frown.

Nagi noticed this and pat his back in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry man, everything will be okay. I'm sure she'll listen to what you have to say."

He sighed. "I hope." He ran a hand through his hair before looking at his friend and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You okay man?"

Nagi looked over at him confused. "What?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days, what's up?"

Nagi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah just a little stressed."

"Rima?" Ikuto guessed.

"Yeah basically." Nagi shrugged. He couldn't lie to his best friend. "I want to ask her to move in with me but I don't know how. Dude I'm so in love with her you don't even know. I've never felt like this about a girl and it's freaking me out!"

Ikuto laughed but quickly quieted down when Nagi glared at him. "Av don't worry about it! She's feels just the same about you! Just ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes! From what Amu used to tell me, she's had feelings for you for a _really_ long time and she's probably been waiting for you to ask."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah man," Ikuto assured him. "now stop fretting and prepare something romantic and crap and ask her to move in."

"Thanks man, I'll try that."

"No problem, anytime."

Later that night Nagi had left, leaving Ikuto by himself in the condo. For the last week it's felt more cold than usual. Empty and cold like the hole in his chest that appeared when Amu left. He was getting so sick of not having Amu's presence in the condo.

Shrugging on his leather jacket, he decided to go over to Rima's. He couldn't stand the emptiness of his condo anymore. If he was alone in there any longer he was going to explode.

He hopped into his car and headed out. On his way there, he made sure to keep his eyes open for anyone following him. That's how it had been for the last week. He never went anywhere without watching his surroundings in case someone was watching or following him, and he certainly didn't want anyone following him to Rima's.

When he got to her apartment building he got out his car and went to the entrance. He dialed her buzzer and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" He voice sounded on the intercom.

He cleared his throat, a nervous feeling filling the pit of his stomach."Rima, can you open the door?"

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, can you please? I need to speak to Amu."

He faintly heard a voice in the background saying "Don't let him in.".

When he realized it was probably Amu he could feel his heart clench. Both in pain and excitement. He hadn't spoken to her in a while so hearing her voice made him really happy, but it also upset him that she didn't want to speak to him.

"Rima please," He tried again. "I really need to speak to her. I'll be quick, I promise."

He could hear her sigh, but nothing was said. Instead he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the door, telling him that she unlocked it. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly opened the door.

He could feel the nervousness doubling as he entered the elevator and pressed level three to Rima's floor.

Ikuto had no idea what he was going to say to her. He truly only came just to see her. His palms were getting clamy and sweaty as he felt the elevator jerk to a stop at his destination. He exited the elevator and slowly walked down the hall and around the corner until he was standing directly outside Rima's apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Ikuto softly knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for it to open. When it did Rima was behind it with a grim expression. He frowned.

"She's in my room." She opened the door wider and led him in. She pointed in the direction of her bedroom and he he slowly made his way to it. His hand gripped the handle tightly as he turned it and slowly entered the room.

Instantly he spotted her sitting on a bed with books and papers scattered around her, earphones plugged in. She didn't even noticed he was in the room until he stood at the foot of the bed with his hand in his pockets standing in an unsure manner.

She took out her earphones and placed her ipod next to her while looking up at Ikuto.

She crossed her legs and sat with her hand grasping her ankles. "Hi."

The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine. Just that one word was enough for his stomach to do flips. Oh how he missed her voice.

He gulped and walked around the bed. He wanted to sit down next to her, but he didn't know if she wanted that so he just stood awkwardly beside her. "Hey," his voice was low and a bit scratchy. "how've you been?"

She shrugged and looked down in her lap. "I've been managing, how about you?"

His heart skipped a beat when she looked back up at him. Like her voice he missed looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers. He could honestly say he had never seen that combination of brown and yellow before. Her eyes were literally a honey colour. The odd day they were one or the other, sometimes more brown than yellow, and others more yellow than brown, but for the most part they were both and it had never failed to mesmerize Ikuto from day one.

"Horrible." He didn't see the point in lying to her and telling her that he had been doing good.

She looked to away, avoiding his eyes in the fear that he would be able to see the guilt in her eye. Yeah she felt so guilty for just leaving a week ago, but she knew she had to. She needed time to think things through and sort out her priorities.

"Amu I miss you." By now he had pushed the papers aside and was sitting in front of her wishing she'd look at him again. "The last week has been the worst week of my life. I miss you so much and I'm sorry I screwed everything up. I know I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness, but please..."

When Amu looked glanced at him she could see that he was telling the truth. He really meant what he was saying.

She sighed. "I miss you too. More than anything."

Hearing that made his heart jump in happiness.

"I miss you, but I just don't know how to handle all of this information still." She went on. "I know that I can't move back in just yet until you settle all this stuff with your dad, but I still don't know how things are gonna be after this whole mess is cleaned up."

He frowned. "Amu I'll do anything you ask me to. I just want you back. I want you back in my arms. I want to go to sleep having you be the last thing I see before closing my eyes and the first thing I see the next morning. I miss seeing how your eyes light up when you talk about the things you love and I just miss that beautiful smile of yours more than anything."

She couldn't hold back the smile small that graced her lips as he said that.

He grinned and held her chin between his index finger and thumb and lifter her head so her eyes met his. "Yeah, just like that."

"I missed that smirk of yours." She said softly. "This week hasn't been easy for me either. I missed falling asleep in your arms every night and knowing that you'd be there the next morning. I hated not talking to you all day and I was so sick of being mad at you."

"Then don't be." His hand went and cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. "Once I fix everything, I promise I'll never let you go. I'll do anything to make you happy baby."

"Anything?" Her eyebrow rose.

He nodded. "Just name it."

"Never keep anything from me again." She said bluntly. "If you have anything else you're hiding from me, just say it now before I have to find out about it like I did last week."

He took a moment to think of anything else. "Um well Saaya deals. She was a childhood friend though, but my father kind of took her in when she was younger when she tried to steal from him. It's a long story, but she'd basically indebted to him and like me she wants nothing to do with my fathers business, but she can't do anything about it."

Amu slowly nodded. "Is that all?"

"I think so."

She sighed. "Okay then I guess we're okay then."

He grinned and before she had time to process anything he had her pinned down on the bed, books and papers forgotten and now scattered on the floor. His hands were placed on her hips holding her down as his nosed traced slowly against the curve of her neck.

"Oh jesus I've missed you." He breathed. He placed soft, slow kisses up her neck until he reached her lips and hovered over them. "You're so delicious, I could just eat y-"

He didn't get to finish his sentenced before Amu connected their lips, not that he minded. He missed her kisses more than anything and how intense this kiss was made up for the weeks worth that he had missed.

He groaned and nibbled on her lip when he felt her hand tug at his hair. That made her gasp and Ikuto didn't waste time attacking her tongue with his in a heated battle. He raised her legs and wound them around his hips and pulled her closer. He could feel her heart beating frantically against her chest he pressed himself closer against her.

He didn't want this to end.

Which is of course why he let out a disappointed groan when she pulled away to get some air.

"Ikuto," She breathed. A moan escaped her lips when his head dipped down back to her neck and felt him sucking a sensitive spot. He hummed a response, making her body shake with pleasure and she nearly forgot what she was going to say. "I still have homework to do."

"Do it tomorrow." He mumbled, moving onto the other side of her neck. His hands were sliding up and down on her legs and one hand traveled to the waist band of her pajama pants. Her shirt was a little raised and he lightly ran his fingers against the exposed skin, sending shock-waves up her spine.

"I can't, and you have to get going." She bit her lip to suppress another moan when he bit down on her neck. "I can come by the condo tomorrow, we'll have some alone time there."

He groaned and pulled away from her neck that was now covered in several hickeys that he didn't plan on telling her about. He was going to let her see those for herself tomorrow morning when she looked in the mirror.

"You're such a tease," he pouted. "but fine. I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous."

He kissed her once more before standing back up. She sat up as well and got up with him. She walked him to the door and they said their last goodbyes in the hallway completely oblivious to the other pair of eyes that watched them from around the corner of the seemingly empty corridor.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Steamy, steamy! How far were you planning on going Ikuto ;)**

**Ikuto: All the way baby!**

**Amu: Yeah not happening -.-**

**Ikuto: Kill joy.**

**Amu: Wait, who was watching us?**

**Ikuto: Probably Rima, she's such a perv**

**Rima: Amu may have chickened out on shaving your hair off, but I wouldn't hesitate so watch your mouth cat.**

**Ikuto: Sky-chan she's scaring me!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: First of all you called that on yourself. Don't insult Rima unless you want to die. Secondly, this had nothing to do with you, but Amu dear, get ready for your punishment ;)**

**Amu: What...?**

**Ikuto, Rima, and Skyl3r-M0on: R&R!**

**Amu: WHAT?!**


	12. Chapter - 11

**Skyl3r-M0on: Heeellloooo :D**

**Amu: I don't like you**

**Skyl3r-M0on: What's your problem.**

**Ikuto: To be honest, I don't even know...I mean you threatened to make something bad happen to her next chapter, soooo that _might _be it**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh...sorry, well enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Amu was feeling better than she had in weeks. We mood was better and she was looking forward to spending time with Ikuto later today. He had mentioned that they could probaby only have a movie date since it wouldn't be safe for them to go out in public for maybe another week, but she was fine with it.

Amu turned to look at Rima getting dressed and smirked."Hot date tonight?"

Rima laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, just going on a walk."

"Who goes on a walk with 6 inch heals?" Amu raised an eyebros while looking over her friends outfite. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans and off one shoulder gray top. Her dark brown hair was straight down just down the middle of her back. In shorter word, she looked stunning.

"Okay yeah Nagi's taking me out on a date." Rima admitted. "He said it was important so I'm not sure what he's planning."

"Oh my god!" Amu squealed. She pushed her books and papers away and hopped of the bed and towards her friend. "What do you think it could be?"

Rima shrugged, "I'm not sure to be honest, but I'm kind of scared. I mean what if he's breaking up with me?"

"He's have to be a real dick to break up with you during dinner." Amu told her. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's good, just have fun okay."

Rima nodded and just on cue, there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and hugged Amu before making her way out of her room. Amu followed her out and stood in the hallway while leaning her shoulder against the wall.

"Hey Amu!" Nagi greeted when he noticed her standing there.

She smiled at him and sent a wave in his direction. "Take care of her tonight!"

He chuckled. "I will, no problem."

"Good."

Once they left, she walked back to the bedroom to get changed. Ikuto would be here any second. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a black and white stripped shirt. She then pulled her hair into a high ponytail on the top of her head, a few strands sticking out and framing her face.

The door bell rang and she nearly squealed. She was so happy to see him she basically ran to the door.

However, when she pulled it open, it wasn't who she thought it was.

Her head tilted to the side. "Who are you guys?"

The two men who stood in front of her were dressed head to toe in black. They smirked down at her and the one of the left with blond hair and blue eyes crossed his arm. "We're delivery men, here to pick up a package."

A sense of dread and fear filled Amu body and she went to slam the door, but the other man shot his hand out, keeping the door open. He had dark hair and green eyes with several piercing covering his face.

The blond went to grab her but Amu ducked out of the way and ran as fast as she could into the washroom and clicked the lock into place. She crawled into the corner of the washroom, her heart beating fast and tear brimming her eyes. She was so scared. She didn't know what these guys wanted with her.

Amu screamed when there was a loud bang against the door. They were trying to breakdown the door and Amu's body filled with panic. What could she do? She was on the third floor, and the washroom didn't even have a window. Suddenly her eyes focused in on the phone on the counter.

She quickly lunged for it and dialed Ikuto' number without hesitation and cursed when it kept ringing. When it went to voicemail she hung up at tried again. This time he answered.

"Hey, babe, I'm on my way over now." He said when he picked up.

"Hurry please! I'm in trouble!" She told him.

"What?" His voice now filled with worry as he heard Amu sob through the phone. "What's wrong?"

"There are two guys in the house," Her words came out in a jumble, but Ikuto caught them. "they tried to grab me, and I'm hiding in the washroom. Please Ikuto, hurry! I'm scared!"

"I'm on my way!" Amu could hear the sound of the engine in the background and hopped he would be here soon. "Try and block the door somehow."

The line went dead and Amu jumped at the sound of another bang. She didn't know what to put against the door to block it. There was literally nothing big enough to block it so she stood with her back against it. Pushing her heels into the ground, she pushed against the door and did her best to block it.

She screamed again. A fist broke threw the door right next to her face and she sprung away from the door and back into the corner. The rest of the door went down too and both of the men were standing in the doorway looking pissed.

"You just had to run didn't you." The blond groaned and swung his hand in the hair. He knuckles her bleeding and his face was scrunched up in pain. "Now I've got a bleeding hand, jeez."

The brunette rolled his eyes and shoved the over guy. "Just grab her and let's go."

"Yeah whatever." The blond mumbled. He walked closer to her and grabbed her arm. Amu struggled and kicked, tugging and pulled against his hold on her, but he had a tight grip. She was near the toilet so she grabbed the toilet scrub and whacked him in the head with it.

He cringed ing disgust. "Ew what the hell!"

His grip on her arm lessened and she took it as a chance to bolt. She ran passed the blond but was easily stopped by the brunette who was pretty much guarding the door. He tugged her back by her hair and she went down with a thud.

He didn't let go of her hair though, he only tugged harder as he dragged her up onto her feet.

"Would you stop struggling?" He growled. "This would go by much quicker if you stopped. Kage, stop freaking out for a second and give me the rope."

The blond, Kage, looked up at the brunette and glared at him. "Sorry did you take a toilet brush to the head? No, so shut up."

Kage threw the rope at him.

The brunette caught the rope and pulled the struggling Amu's hair once more, before pulling her arms behind her back. He let go of her hair and began tying her hands together.

Amu didn't stop struggling though. She also kept screaming and shouting for help, praying that someone might hear her cry and come help her. She was suddenly picked up of the floor and grunted when the brunette swung her onto his shoulder.

She kicked against his chest and screamed making Kage groan. "Kyo could you like gag her or something, the screaming is making my ears ring."

Ty, the brunette, put her down and pulled a bottle and cloth out of his pocket. "I have a better idea."

He put the cloth on top of the bottle and tipped it, getting some of the liquid onto the cloth.

Amu's eyes widened. Chloroform.

She scrambled onto her feet and went to make another escape, but just like last time she was pulled back. She yelled for him to let go, but it was muffled when a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She did her best not to inhale but it was no use. Black filled the edges of her vision and soon it completely consumed her.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Amu I'm sorry!**

**Amu: No! I'm so mad and I have a headache from that idiot pulling my hair!**

**Ikuto: No Amu! Come back to me!**

**Amu: YOU THINK I WANT TO BE KIDNAPPED?! COME SAVE ME YOU GOOF!**

**Ikuto: I'm on my way! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Skyl3r-M0on: Sorry for being gone for a while...so much homework...rugby practice...dance practice...jeez I'm tired. **

**Nagi: Oh how's dance going?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Good I guess but I won't be able to perform at the Terry Fox Assembly next wednesday :(**

**Nagi: Why?!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: During rugby yesterday some girl tackled me wrong and I completely messed up my leg...so I won't be playing or dancing for a while :( But enjoy the story!**

* * *

Amu groaned. Her head throbbed and ached like it had been smashed against a wall repeatedly. She tried opening her eyes, but when she did, she still couldn't see. Something was covering her eyes. She went to take off whatever was covering her eyes when she realized that her arms were tied. Her eyes widened behind the blind fold as she remembered what had happened last night.

A scream broke out from her throat as she began panicking, which of course was muffled by a cloth that wrapped around her mouth. She didn't know where she was or what they wanted with her. She was scared, but the one thing that was on her mind was Ikuto. He obviously didn't come in time to save her, and now he probably doesn't even know where she is.

The room reeked of blood and sweat and another foul sent that she couldn't pin point. The smell made her want to gag. She took a deep breath to hold back the bile that was rising up her throat and instead a sob broke out. She was scared and terrified and she didn't know what to do about it.

Ikuto was feeling much like her. When he had arrived to Amelia's apartment it was somewhat trashed. There was some broken glass here and there, and of course a destroyed door.

"I'm too late."His voice came out in uneven breathes as he had just finished searching the apartment for Amu. His heart was beating frantically as he thought about what might've happened to her.

He didn't know where she was, if she was safe, and he didn't even want to question whether she was alive or not. Just the thought make his stomach churn. Checking the time on his phone relief washed over him. There was still time left.

Before long, Ikuto found himself outside the rehab and he bolted inside. Visiting hours were still on and he wasted no time at all getting Amu's father.

"We don't have a visit scheduled for today." Tsumugu sat on the bench across from Ikuto with a bored yet confused expression.

"You were right." Ikuto' voice was strained and he looked like he was on the brink of tears. "I think- no I know they took her."

"Who!" Tsumugu's voice boomed throughout the room, scaring people near by.

Ikuto rubbed his face with his hands, hoping to wipe off his frustration. "My father, I told her about everything yesterday and today we were supposed to hang out today, but she called me right when I was about to leave, asking me to hurry cause she was in trouble. I came as quick as I could, but I was too late." He took a deep breath. "They have her."

Tsumugu silently swore under his breath, wishing that the words he was hearing weren't true. He wanted nothing more than all of this to be some kind of joke, and that Amu was in fact sitting in the car waiting for the right moment to come in.

Sadly that wasn't the case he realized as he stared at the door, waiting for her. He groaned after 5 minutes of staring at the door only to see no one walk through. Running a hand through the knots in his hair, he sighed. "So what the hell do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know." His body was shaking. The very thought of Amu being in any harms way filled him with anger, and even worse, the thought of his father having his hands on her filled him with a rage he had never felt before. "I don't even know where she is right now."

Tsumugu took a deep breath, looking more calm than he did second ago. "Don't worry about finding her," He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Ikuto with intense eyes. "because your father will find you and when he does, you can save her." He then shrugged in a helpless matter. "And I would help in a heartbeat, but I won't be our for another six months."

Ikuto' eyes widened. "No I need your help. I'll get you out, but I _need_ your help more than anything."

"If you can get me out of this hell hole then of course," a sly grin spread across his face and though Ikuto noticed it, he brushed it off in his panicked daze. "I'll help you."

"Yes fine, I'll see what I can do."

With that being said, Ikuto went to the clerk and got information on how to release Tsumugu before finally going home. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before leaning against the counter and taking a drink. Ikuto glanced over at the balcony and noticed that the sun had been setting, filling up the living room with a warm red-ish orange glow. It sadly didn't calm him like it usually did. Instead it only made him more upset. He knew Amu loved how the balcony faced the perfect spot to watch a sunset and often made him sit with her with the lights off so they could bask in it.

He pushed off the counter and walked to his room. When he got in he looked at the mess in his room. Clothes were lying everywhere on the ground, some his, some Amu's before she left. He walked to his dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants but couldn't find them in the drawer. Inwardly groaning his eyes then scanned around the room for them on the floor, looking for them until he spotted them by the table next to his bed.

He bent down to pick them up when he spotted something white poking out of a pair of Amu's jean that were lying on the ground near his pajama pants. It looked like a business card and out of pure curiosity, he picked it up. The card read:

**Tsukiyomi's Car Dealership and Repairs**

**Yoru Tsukiyomi**

**Telephone: 487-288-1067**

**Address: 678 Lansdown Street West**

"His card!" Ikuto immediately took his phone out and dialed the number on the card. Yoru answered on the third ring.

"Tsukiyomi's car and dealership and repair, how may I help you?" Yoru greeted, his voice in a friendly tone.

"Yoru it's Ikuto, I need to speak to you."

His tone changed suddenly. It became more serious and strained."What about?"

"You know what." Ikuto was in no mood to deal with his brothers stupidity.

Yoru sighed. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The Slovakia Pit across from Del Crary park. 20 minutes, be there, or I will find you and I won't be happy." Ikuto said one last thing before hanging up. "Come alone and tell no one you're coming to see me."

Just for safe measure, Ikuto reached under the base of his bed and grabbed the box he's always kept there. Inside were two handguns, a lighter, and a picture of him, his mom, and his brothers together on his fifth birthday. It was the last picture that was took of the four of them. His father was never in any of the pictures they took, they were more for his mother. She wanted at least some sort of photo evidence that her sons were growing up.

He lightly kissed the picture where he mother was before grabbing one gun and putting it the waist band of his jeans and the other in his jacket pocket. He then took a deep breath, readying himself before seeing his brother, and hopefully getting closer to getting his girlfriend back to him.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Uh-oh! What's going on?! Do you guys really think that Yoru is gonna come just by himself?**

**Rima: *shrug* I doubt it.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Where did you come from? And where are Amu and Ikuto?**

**Rima: Are you not reading this?! Amu is off somewhere tied up and Ikuto is going to save her, get with the program woman! It's hard to believe you're even writing this story.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: *pout* I don't like your attitude, or the tone of your voice.**

**Rima: Sucks cause you can't do anything about it!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: You know what! Just go back on your date with Nagi.**

**Rima: Fine, R&R PEOPLE!**


End file.
